What war took from us
by GSRpourtoujours
Summary: Bon, bon, bon... après la guerre, bien des choses sont ébranlées. À chacun de se reconstruire à sa façon. Drago et Hermione vont s'accrocher l'un à l'autre pour tenir le coup, mais leur guérison ne sera pas de tout repos... Dramione, bien sûr, et pour le rating, je mets T, pour être certaine. Lisez et commentez, mes chers!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1: **«La défaite est dangereuse, la victoire est douloureuse... alors mieux vaut ne pas se battre.»

Bon, bon, bon... nouvelle histoire! Enfin, nouvelle... je l'avais déjà publiée sur skyrocks (sous le nom de WWTFU), mais je me suis dit que ce serait plus simple d'avoir toutes mes histoires ici! J'espère sincèrement que vous aller l'aimer, c'est ma première dramione.

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à JK Rowling (sinon Hermione et Drago auraient depuis longtemps concrétisé... mais à mon grand malheur:...) rien n'est à moi... sniff

Pour les liens, retirez les espaces, mes chers amis... commençons!

* * *

_Je dédie ce chapitre à mes entraîneuses. Vous n'êtes certainement les personnes les plus proches de moi, mais vous êtes là, et c'est tout ce que je vous demande._

* * *

www . youtube watch?v=Oa-ae6_okmg (redémarrez-la au besoin)

PDV de Hermione

Je suis là, seule parmi les décombres. Mes jambes tremblent, menacent de céder à tout moment et mes yeux  
vides errent partout autour de moi.

Oui, Voldemort est détruit, mais victoire s'est faite dans le sang et dans la douleur. C'est la nuit, et même la lune se cache derrière les nuages. On dirait qu'elle a peur de la violence qui s'est déchaînée sur ce monde qu'elle a toujours protégé. Ce précieux monde qui a été mis à feu et à sang ce soir. On ne profite plus de sa douce lumière, cette infime lueur d'espoir qui nous promettait jusque-là que le jour allait revenir.

C'est justement le problème: toutes nos espoirs nous ont étés arrachés. J'observe les traits de ceux qui m'entourent. Il y a Harry, dont la culpabilité et la tristesse se reflètent sur son visage. Il pense que c'est de sa faute, et ça le détruit de l'intérieur. Il y a Ron, qui a perdu son frère. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne s'en remettront jamais. Je vois même Drago Malfoy, des larmes coulant sans bruit sur ses joues, devant la dépouille de ses deux parents. On voit la souffrance, la tristesse et le désespoir sur tout les visages. Sauf le mien. Je vois les corps de mes amis, et je ne ressens rien. Tout ce que j'ai en moi, c'est un vide, un vide que je ferai n'importe quoi pour combler.

Soudain un cri déchirant sort de ma gorge et vient briser le lourd silence de la grande salle. Quelques têtes se relèvent, pas beaucoup, comme si la vision d'une jeune fille ensanglantée hurlant parmi les vestiges d'une guerre meurtrière ne leur faisait rien.

- Non!  
Pour Harry, pour Ron, que cette lutte a tant blessés.

- Non!  
Pour tous ceux à qui quelqu'un a été enlevé.

- Non!  
Pour moi, la Sang-de-Bourbe orpheline, et mon absence de sentiments.

- Non!  
Pour notre innocence qui s'est envolée lorsque la guerre a commencé.

PDV de Drago

Une plainte douloureuse vient troubler l'insupportable silence de la pièce. Ce hurlement brise quelque chose en moi. Il n'est par empli de tristesse, a l'instar de tours les bruits qui résonnent autour de moi. En fait, il n'exprime rien. Il ne fait qu'extérioriser le vide que ce combat a laissé en cette personne. Alors, je me retourne pour voir qui c'est et j'ai le souffle coupé par le spectacle qui s'offre à moi.

Granger se tient debout parmi les ruines de la bataille, l'air plus vulnérable que jamais. Ses yeux sont posés sur moi, elle me regarde sans me voir. Ses cheveux sont emmêlés et collés par la boue et le sang, qui a d'ailleurs coulé sur son visage. Ses vêtements sont tachés et abîmés. Une déchirure sur sa manche laisse entrevoir une cicatrice: "Sang-de-Bourbe". J'entends encore ses cris de douleur lorsque ma tante lui a gravé cela dans la peau de la pointe de son couteau. Et je n'ai rien fait. Mais c'est son visage qui me marque le plus: il est dénué de toutes émotions, ses yeux sont ternes, hagards, sa bouche est ouverte, comme un trou sans fond.

Inconsciemment, je me rapproche d'elle. Lorsqu'elle s'effondre, je la rattrape juste avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol.

- Lâchez-moi! Lâchez-moi s'il vous plaît...

- Granger?

- Malfoy... Lâche-moi! Je veux ressentir la douleur! Je veux ressentir quelque chose...

- Granger!

- Je veux ressentir quelque chose...

Elle se met à trembler et a claquer des dents. J'hésite une fraction de secondes: toutes mes convictions ont êtes bouleversées par la guerre. Cette fichue guerre pour la pureté du sang de l'un et l'irrépressible désir de pouvoir de l'autre... Alors je la prends dans mes bras, je serre son corps frêle contre mon torse pour la réconforter et tout doucement je lui murmure:

- Tout ira bien, Granger, tout ira bien.

PDV externe

Et là, seuls parmi les débris, deux corps blottis l'un contre l'autre cherchent à se rassurer pour oublier, un court instant, qu'il va falloir se reconstruire.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu! Je pense poster environ un chapitre par semaine, mais les fêtes arrivent, et tout le tralala... bref, ne me lapidez pas si je publie en retard! :)

Review, s'il vous plaît!

GSRpourtoujours


	2. Chapter 2

(Désolée pour la mise en ligne pour le moins... brusque de ce chapitre, j'étais vraiment à la bourre)

Un nouveau chapitre! Moins dramatique que le premier, quoique, vers la fin... Âme sensibles s'abstenir: même si ce n'est rien de très «graphique», le geste est assez sombre.

J'espère encore qu'il va vous plaire (je sais, je me répète)!

**RAR****:**

**Victorique:** Mon premier review! Merci! J'espère que la suite te plaira!

* * *

_Je dédie ce chapitre à mon amie Katicha. Tu ne liras probablement jamais cette histoire, mais je pensais à ta sœur dans ce chapitre. Je sais à quel point ça a été difficile._

* * *

_1 semaine plus tard_

PDV externe

Hermione Granger, dans les locaux de d'Appartemagie*, est concentrée sur la liste de colocataires possibles pour son futur appartement. Elle cherche la candidate ou le candidat parfait.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre à volée et une voix moqueuse s'élève dans la pièce:

- Alors Granger, y paraît que tu te sens seule et que t'as besoins d'un homme dans ta vie?

PDV Hermione

J'affiche un grimace incrédule:

- Malfoy?

- Non, Merlin! Évidemment!

- Qu...

Je m'interromps en réalisant ce qu'il a dit:

- Eh! Je ne me sens pas seule, j'ai juste besoins de quelqu'un pour partager les frais d'un appart'!

- Mais tu ne nie pas qu'il te faut un homme!...

- ...Et ce ne sera sûrement pas toi, Malfoy!

- Granger, Granger, Granger... Je me sens bien seul dans mon manoir, et t'embêter constamment serait une magnifique distraction et une bonne raison pour habiter avec toi!

- Non! C'est hors de question!

- Ah, tu es tellement naïve! Les riches auront toujours le pouvoir... Et si je te disais que j'avais soudoyé chaque candidat de ta petite liste pour qu'ils refusent?

Je suis estomaquée par sa réponse.

- Non, tu n'oserais pas...

Il me rétorque sur le même ton:

- Tu crois?

- Espèce de... de fouine!

- Ça me va droit au cœur Granger!

C'est la que je réalise: je vais cohabiter avec Drago Malfoy! Dans quel guêpier me suis-je fourrée?

* * *

PDV Hermione

Ça y est. Chacun à installé ses affaires. Il y a deux chambres, une cuisine, un petit salon et une salle de bain. C'est assez modeste, mais parfaitement convenable. Enfin, pour moi. "Monsieur Malfoy" n'arrêtait pas de râler. C'est quand même lui qui m'a forcée la main, si! C'est vraiment très bizarre de penser que Malfoy dors dans le même appartement que moi. Je me sens comme envahie dans mon espace vital. Mais je ne le dirai jamais à un certain blond qui ne serait que trop heureux de m'embêter rien qu'avec sa présence!

Au moins je ressens quelque chose: de l'agacement. Ce n'est pas un sentiment, mais c'est ce qui s'en approche le plus. Ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose qu'il soit là... Mais qu'est-ce je raconte? Bien sur que c'est mal!

Comme un robot, je marche jusqu'aux toilettes, barre la porte et m'assois sur le couvercle du bol. Je suis chez moi, je n'ai plus besoins de faire semblant... Je peux laisser tomber le masque. Mes yeux sont attirés vers le tiroir de Malfoy. Je ne demande ce qu'il y a dedans... mais ce serait mal de l'ouvrir. Finalement, la curiosité l'emporte sur la raison et je tire sur la petite poignée.

J'y trouve de la mousse avec une petite lame pour se raser. Je la prends entre mes doigts, je joue avec, et presque inconsciemment je la dépose au creux de mon poignet.

Je me demande qui me regretterais si j'appuyais. Pas que j'aie l'intention de le faire, au contraire. Harry se sentirait coupable, déçu, Ginny et Ron sont trop occupés avec la mort d'un de leur frère pour y penser... Je ne crois pas qu'ils me regrettent tellement, ça ne serait qu'un souci de moins sur les épaules... Malfoy? Quelle idée absurde! Il ne serait que déçu d'avoir perdu sa... distraction.

De violents coups à la porte me font sursauter, la douleur fuse dans mon poignet.

- Granger! Ouvre cette porte! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous?

Je baisse les yeux vers mon bras. Du sang chaud s'écoule à flot de l'entaille et je reste figée par la surprise. Je ne réagis même pas lorsque Malfoy fait voler en éclats la porte.

PDV Malfoy

Je suis d'abord frappé par le spectacle qui s'offre à moi lorsque j'enfonce la porte. Granger, un rasoir dans une mains, une profonde coupure sur l'autre poignet, a l'air complètement perdue. Puis je réalise et je me précipite sur elle pour arrêter le saignement.

- Oh merde... Granger, mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait?

J'aurais du me douter que les sourires et les mimiques n'étaient qu'une façade, qu'elle ne s'était pas reconstruite. Elle s'est tout simplement créé un personnage pour se protéger et protéger les autres.

- Je... Je n'ai pas... fait exprès

- Te fiche pas de moi!

- Non... Non, j'ai sursauté... C'est tout

Elle me regarde avec les yeux écarquillés, elle a l'air sincère.

- Laisse-moi soigner ça.

Je sors ma baguette, prononce plusieurs sorts et referme sa blessure, mais lorsqu'elle tente de se lever, elle vacille et je l'attrape de justesse. Je la guide vers sa chambre, l'aide à s'allonger puis je me dirige vers la sortie. Je l'entends murmurer:

- Merci

Je n'ai même pas la force de répliquer sarcastiquement, ni même de me moquer. Les événement ont été trop choquants ce soir pour moi. La forte Hermione Granger, la lionne qui se battait si férocement, s'est effondrée devant moi. Je continue donc silencieusement mon chemin.

Soudain, j'entends à nouveau sa voix, quelque peu railleuse:

- Malfoy... Pense à racheter une porte

L'ombre d'un sourire passe sur mes lèvres. C'est tellement... dérisoire, comparé à ce qui vient de se passer. Je quitte donc sa chambre avec un vague sourire.

Puis je pense à ce qui vient de se passer. Je l'ai probablement sauvée, je l'ai portée jusqu'à sa chambre et... Granger m'a fait rire?

* * *

***Appartemagie: **compagnie tout doit sortie de mon imagination. On le comprend avec le nom, c'est une agence qui loue des appartements aux magiciens.

Bon, bon, bon... J'espère que vous avez aimé!

Les reviews font chaud au cœur, alors... soyez généreux :)

GSRpourtoujours


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: **«Au nom de cette enveloppe glacée qui envahit lentement notre cœur, jusqu'à nous couper du monde. Celle qui nous pousse à blesser et à rejeter ceux qui nous entourent. L'instinct de survie, qu'ils l'appellent...»

*Concentre-toi, concentre-toi... Résiste, résiste... Tant pis, j'ai trop envie de le publier, ce chapitre, même si ça fait pas un rythme régulier. Au pire... le prochain chapitre sera plus long à arriver*

Nouveau chapitre, mes amis! Le retour au côté sombre ne sera pas de tout repos! Il fera mal, il sera dur. Personne n'en reviendra tout à fait intact.

Je l'ai beaucoup travaillé, ce chapitre, alors j'espère qu'il va vous plaire! Il est plus long que d'habitude, et ça risque d'être le cas pour le reste des chapitres. En fait, d'habitude, j'écris et je publie via mon IPod, mais je trouve plus inspirant de travailler devant un ordinateur. Je sais, je suis bizarre :)

Je voulais aussi vous dire merci pour les review, ça me donne l'impression que j'écris et que je travaille pour une raison: vous! J'aime quand vous me donnez votre avis!

Alors, pour me faire plaisir, s'il vous plaît, commentez!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

La playlist pour ce chapitre est la suivante:**  
**

**It's a wild world** de **Skins Cast**

**What we done **de **Austra**

coupure -** Can you feel my heart **de** Bring Me the Horizon **serait à mettre lorsque Hermione est dans bain (environ de 2:10 à 3:00) et à arrêter après. C'est compliqué, je sais, mais sinon, la musique n'est pas obligatoire. Vous pouvez vous en passer... Même si c'est mieux avec :)

* * *

PDV Drago

Couché dans mon lit, je réfléchis. À tout, à rien. Il fait nuit noire dehors, le monde sorcier s'est endormi. Même Granger a sombré dans le sommeil dans la pièce d'à côté. Les seuls bruits que j'entends sont la respiration de ma colocataire qui passe à travers les murs fins de l'appartement, les miaulements de certains chats se complaisant dans la noirceur du la nuit et le martèlement des pas de quelques passants pressés de se réfugier dans leur paisible foyer. Le monde est calme, en apparence. En apparence. Je sais quel douleur se cache encore derrière cette sérénité fabriquée.

Soudain, une brûlure qui n'est que trop familière envahit mon avant-bras. C'est impossible! Il a été détruit, mais… cette sensation est bien réelle, et je suis obligé de répondre à l'appel.

Je relève ma manche pour dévoiler l'horrible tatouage qui l'orne. La Marque des Ténèbres, preuve irréfutable de mon allégeance non-désirée à un monstre aliéné et sanguinaire, montre aujourd'hui au monde de la magie quel traitre je suis. C'est un fardeau que je porte au quotidien. J'y applique ma baguette et je suis immédiatement transporté vers le lieu où se trouve l'instigateur de l'appel

* * *

Je tombe durement sur le sol où, comme par réflexe, je m'agenouille, face contre terre. Le sol est humide, l'air empeste une odeur nauséabonde que je ne reconnais pas. Je lève imperceptiblement la tête et j'aperçois une masse de cheveux noirs frisés volant dans le vent violent du soir. Ils ne laissent aucun doute sur l'identité de son propriétaire. Propriétaire qui, il me semble, était censé être mort lors de la bataille finale.

- Tante Bella?

Comment est-ce possible? Soit elle a survécu au sort foudroyant de Molly Weasley, soit elle a été ressuscitée. Les deux options sont des plus improbables, alors… Comment est-ce possible?

Ses pieds s'approchent lentement de moi et me décrochent un douloureux coup de pied dans les côtes. Je suis presque sûr d'avoir entendu un craquement.

- Silence, petit impertinent! Ça sera Maitresse pour toi! Debout!

Je me relève péniblement pour découvrir une scène qui me coupe le souffle. Tous les Mangemorts qui ont survécu à la bataille de Poudlard sont présents. Même ceux censés être à Askaban. Absolument tous. Ils sont alignés à ma droite et fixent ma tante avec un regard où se mêlent la ferveur et la frayeur. Regard habituellement réservé au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et Bellatrix… Ses yeux sont devenus noirs. Complètement. On ne distingue ni ses iris, ni ses pupilles, ni le blanc de ses yeux. Je ne saurais même pas dire si elle me regarde. Il semble irradier d'elle une puissance malsaine, un pouvoir dangereux. C'est terrifiant, c'est inhumain. Qu'a-t-elle donc fait?

- Drago, siffle-t-elle, es-tu heureux de nous rejoindre? Maintenant que tes lâches de parent ne sont plus là pour te cacher, tu vas pouvoir nous montrer ta vraie valeur, n'est-ce pas?

Je serre les poings et la mâchoire. Insulter mes parents peut se révéler dangereux. Elle le sait. Sauf que je ne doute pas qu'elle soit sûre que je ne riposterai pas. Et elle a raison. Ça serait imprudent. Mais... tant de mépris envers sa propre sœur, envers sa propre famille… Je ne comprends plus rien…

Soudain, tout s'emboîte. Je réalise enfin ce qu'il se passe. Elle a pris Sa place. Elle a pris Son trône. Je ne sais pas comment, mais elle s'est attribué un pouvoir énorme qui semble presque aussi fort que celui du Lord Noir. C'est encore plus monstrueux que ce que je croyais. Le Maître… le Maître était fou, oui, mais il avait la folie de grandeur. Il voulait plus de domination, plus d'influence et d'ascendance sur les autres. Au dépend de leur vie, je vous l'accorde, mais au moins, il y avait un semblant de rationalité dans ses actes horribles. Mais Bellatrix Lestrange... Bellatrix Lestrange est folle, d'une folie qui dépasse le pouvoir des mots. D'une folie pure. Elle n'a aucune logique, sinon un raisonnement tellement tordu qu'il est impossible à suivre ou à prévoir. Bellatrix Lestrange est l'incarnation même de la démence, du danger. Elle est imprévisible, impitoyable et, surtout, effrayante. Et elle attend de moi une réponse précise que j'ai intérêt à lui fournir.

- De toute évidence, Maitresse.

Ma voix est froide, coupante comme du verre. Elle ne trahit aucune de mes émotions. J'en suis fier. L'ancien Drago est de retour. Celui de la période de dépression qui a marqué le règne de l'ancien Maître. Celui qui portait constamment un masque de glace et qui se coupait du monde. Je suis à nouveau cet être imperturbable, indifférent.

- On m'a dit que tu habitais avec la fille Granger

- C'est qu'elle est un divertissement pour moi, Maitresse. Je m'amuse à détruire son morale et me moque de sa solitude.

- Eh bien, Drago, ta position nous sera très utile. Pour l'instant, tu ne feras que la surveiller, mais quand nous lancerons notre grande offensive… Ça sera un avantage. Pour le moment, tu te contenteras de me rapporter tous ses faits et gestes lorsque je t'appellerai. Compris?

- Oui, Maitresse.

Ça y est. Même si l'autre camp n'en est pas informé, la guerre est déclarée. S'il n'y a pas encore de plan, il y a une intention, un espoir de revanche, une haine brûlante déclenchée par la profonde humiliation qui a été infligée aux Mangemorts lors de la dernière bataille. Et je peux vous assurer que l'espoir, assorti à la haine, fait une excellente motivation. Je n'ai aucun doute sur la capacité de Bellatrix à distiller la peur et le chaos dans le monde sorcier. J'ai dit tout à l'heure qu'il serait imprudent de s'attaquer à elle. Je vais _légèrement _nuancer ma pensée: ça serait du pur suicide_. _

Dorénavant, pour moi, c'est chacun pour soi. Je ferai tout pour sauver ma peau et rien ne se mettra en travers de mon chemin. J'appartiens désormais au côté sombre, c'est une question de survie. J'ai la quasi-certitude qu'ils l'emporteront, alors mon choix est guidé par un pur instinct de conservation. J'exécuterai les ordres, même si ma conscience me dicte autre chose, même si j'ai envie de garder le calme précaire qui caractérise aujourd'hui le monde de la magie. Même si j'ai la vague impression de trahir celle qui partage mon appartement.

Mais, en bon petit soldat soumis, je m'agenouille une dernière fois devant ma tante et je transplane. Le dernier son qui parvient à mes oreilles est le hurlement de douleur d'un Mangemort puni pour avoir osé parlé sans Sa permission. Le Doloris restera toujours Son sort préféré.

* * *

PDV Hermione

Un CRAC retentissant me réveille en sursaut. Je tressaille violemment puis sors précipitamment de mon lit. Je cours dans la cuisine, vérifie le salon, puis la salle de bain. Mes yeux scannent la moindre parcelle d'espace autour de moi, mais je ne trouve rien. Vides. Toutes les pièces sont vides. Il ne reste que la chambre de Malfoy. Je cogne un fois. Il ne répond pas. Je toque, encore. Visiblement, il est parti. Quand? Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais il faut que je vérifie sa chambre. J'hésite un instant, puis l'instinct de survie l'emporte sur mon impression d'envahir sa vie privée. Je tourne la poignée, inspire profondément, puis pousse la porte de sa chambre. Vide, elle aussi.

Je soupire. C'est bien un réflexe de guerre, ça, fouiller dès que le moindre bruit retentit. Il va bien falloir que je m'en départisse. Sauf que les souvenirs des horreurs des combats sont encore bien trop frais dans ma mémoire pour que je me laisse aller.

En y réfléchissant bien, ça doit être Malfoy qui a transplané. Pour aller où? Aucune idée. Après tout, je m'en fiche. Mais il aurait quand même pu sortir avant de transplaner, histoire de ne pas déranger tous les voisins. Sauf que c'est Malfoy et je ne crois pas qu'il soit possible de changer son côté «le-monde-tourne-autour-de-mon-nombril». Je lui en parlerai quand il reviendra. Si il revient.

Il vaut mieux que je fasse quelque chose pour me relaxer. Pour oublier les images de hier qui n'arrêtent pas de resurgir dans mon esprit. Alors, geste anodin, vieille habitude de l'avant-guerre, je vais prendre un bain.

* * *

Plongée dans l'eau chaude de mon bain, je me perds dans mes idées noires. Je me sens seule. Terriblement seule. Je ne sais pas où sont Ginny, Ron ou Harry, je ne sais pas s'ils veulent me voir. Et les souvenirs de la bataille... ils me rongent, ils me détruisent de l'intérieur. J'ai vu mes amis mourir ou être torturés pour le caprice d'une saleté de mage mégalomane. Plus j'y repense, plus c'est douloureux. J'ai comme ce vide dans la poitrine qui s'installe parfois. Ça me fait mal. J'ai Malfoy à gérer, mes démons à combattre. Je suis perdue. J'ai peur de me rapprocher des autres, peur d'être trahie ou qu'ils soient dérangés.

Je tends la main pour attraper mon lecteur de musique posé sur le bord de la baignoire. Les paroles qu'émettent mes écouteurs me bercent et décrivent exactement ce que je ressens. _Can you feel my heart _de _Bring me the horizon _résonne fortement dans mes oreilles. Le mots m'entourent et envahissent peu à peu ma tête. Une douce torpeur submerge doucement mes idées et je m'enfonce lentement dans l'eau. Je sombre lentement, jusqu'à ce que...

- CRAC!

Je sursaute brusquement avec l'impression de me réveiller d'un profond sommeil. Seules deux options me viennent en tête: le retour de Malfoy ou bien une attaque. Bien que la seconde option soit improbable, je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir vérifier. Je m'enroule hâtivement dans une serviette puis je marche rapidement vers le salon, vers la source du bruit.

Je suis accueillie par un Drago Malfoy plus que distant. Il ne semble pas me remarquer. Il a le visage penché vers le bas. J'aurais autant pu ne pas faire irruption dans la pièce.

- Malfoy?

J'ai honte de ma voix qui tremblote, de mon hésitation. J'ai l'air faible. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et je répète plus fortement:

- Malfoy?

Toujours aucune réponse. Je pourrais autant parler à un mur. J'ai l'impression de faire la conversation avec une chaise. Et encore, même une chaise serait plus chaleureuse que ça. Il ne m'accorde même un regard, il fixe silencieusement le sol. Et il ne me répond pas.

- Malfoy! Bon sang, mais réponds!

- Merde, Malfoy! T'as fumé, ou quoi? J'existe! Réponds-moi!

- Je suis pas digne de ton attention? Le grandiose Monsieur Malfoy ne s'abaisserait pas à m'adresser la parole?

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'aie un quelconque intérêt à te parler, Sang de Bourbe?

Sa voix claque, résonne comme un coup de fouet. Il a parlé doucement, ce qui n'atténue pas la dureté de ses mots. Au contraire, ça les rend plus menaçant. Sa voix était à peine assez forte pour que je l'entende. Juste assez forte pour me blesser. Il a osé prononcer l'insulte qu'on tente tant d'oublier depuis la fin de la guerre. Celle qu'on tente toujours d'éviter de dire à voix haute. Et cela sans problèmes. Il relève lentement la tête vers moi. Ses iris grises glaciales m'agressent, me figent sur place. Ses traits froids me font frissonner. Le visage qu'il me montre est un masque de profond dégoût, de haine. Il me faire peur. Non, il me terrorise.

- Mais... Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend?

Encore une fois, j'ai honte des tremblements de ma voix. À peine couverte de ma serviette, je suis presque nue devant lui. Mes jambes flageolent et son regard me transperce comme une flèche de pure cruauté. Je me recroqueville sous ses yeux, je me soumets à son regard impitoyable. Je suis faible. Je ne suis rien.

* * *

PDV Drago

La détruire. La blesser, lui faire mal. L'éloigner à tout prix. Il le faut, il le faut absolument. Je repousse la culpabilité que je sens poindre au plus profond de moi. Je la regarde partir vers sa chambre, presque en courant, sans dire un mot, sans réagir. Je la regarde fuir, me fuir moi. Fuir le monstre que je suis redevenu.

J'avais changé. Je rechignais à faire vraiment mal inutilement et volontairement. Mais je suis redevenu comme l'ancien moi. Même si une partie de moi proteste, même si elle me dit d'avoir honte. Je me répète une seule phrase, comme un mantra:

_C'est nécessaire. C'est nécessaire. C'est NÉCESSAIRE.  
_

Je dois le faire pour atteindre ce qui est en train de devenir mon seul but:

Survivre.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié! Je ne sais pas si cet éloignement vous énerve, mais ne vous inquiétez pas: ils se repoussent pour mieux pouvoir se rapprocher plus tard. Malgré le climat légèrement dramatique qui s'installe sur cette fanfic, il y aura un happy end! Les temps seront durs; les amis, rares, mais ça finira bien! :)

Oh, et moi, dans ma position de petite auteure suppliante, vous demande une petite seconde pour une petite review, que ça soit une critique ou un encouragement.

Alors, n'oubliez pas :) :

**1 review = 1 moment de bonheur pour l'auteure**

GSRpourtoujours


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4:** «Confrontation, colère et renouement se présentent lorsque les temps sont durs...»

Je suis D-É-S-O-L-É-E, absolument désolée! J'ai tellement eu de choses à faire, entre la fin des vacances, la fin de trimestre, la mauvaise santé et les compétitions... ce mois (encore désolée... :S) n'a pas été de tout repos... enfin bref, passons...

* * *

Dans ce chapitre, le passé renouera avec le présent et les confrontations ne se feront pas sans dégâts. Malfoy et Hermione n'y iront pas de main morte! Les mots frapperont plus violemment encore que les poings et la fureur laissera quelques dommages. Les amis se retrouveront pour comploter dans la noirceur ou pour se consoler dans le besoin.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Ma:** merci beaucoup! :)

* * *

La playlist pour ce chapitre est simple:

**Lighthouse **de Patrick Watson

* * *

PDV Hermione

Recroquevillée dans mon lit, je fixe le mur, absorbée par mon combat intérieur. Celui qui fait rage en moi depuis le début hier soir.

_Ne pleure pas. Ne PLEURE pas. Ne le laisse pas t'atteindre._

C'est peine perdue. Je sens des larmes monter à mes yeux, malgré mes faibles tentatives pour les retenir. Des larmes d'incompréhension, de choc. La glace s'est opposée au feu, et le feu a été étouffé. Englouti par le froid. Des larmes de honte. J'ai honte de ma faiblesse, de ma soumission. Je l'avoue : moi, Hermione Granger, Gryffondor fougueuse et combattive, me suis soumise à Drago Malfoy, l'être humain le plus vicieux, le plus sadique de la création. Et un Serpentard, de surcroît.

_Empêche-les de couler. Empêche-les de couler… Merde. Ça y est. Trop tard._

_Debout. DEBOUT! Ressaisis-toi, bon sang! C'est Malfoy, MALFOY! Il t'a insulté d'innombrables fois, a essayé de t'intimider avec Harry et Ron. Il a essayé de te battre et il n'a jamais réussi. Tu l'as même frappé! Rappelle-toi ce sentiment de pouvoir quasiment jouissif que tu as ressenti en voyant ton poing s'écraser sur son misérable visage de fouine. Tu as résisté et tu résisteras encore!_

J'essuie rageusement les larmes qui coulaient contre mon gré sur mes joues et je me lève brusquement. Je cours vers la salle de bain, claque bruyamment la porte (porte qui, soit dit en passant, a été réparée par Malfoy) et me plante devant le miroir. Les yeux rivé sur le visage de mon double, j'observe mon reflet. Mes yeux rouges, plissés pour échapper à la lumière crue du matin, mon visage bouffi. Mes joues striées de larmes, mes lèvres sèches, mordillées dans le stress. Il faut que je me reprenne. Je suis une battante et je ne peux pas me laisser faire. Je ne peux pas laisser Drago Malfoy m'affaiblir.

J'asperge mon visage d'eau glacée en frissonnant. C'est malsain que les paroles aient tant d'emprise sur moi. C'est mal. Et ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Je l'affronterai, ce matin même. Je lui dirai le fond de ma pensée et je ne me laisserai pas impressionner. Je lui montrerai de quel bois je me chauffe!

Après sorts pour arranger mon visage barbouillé, je démêle et attache mes cheveux en une simple queue de cheval. Je suis prête.

* * *

PDV Drago

Assis en tailleur sur le sol de ma chambre, je sursaute lorsque j'entends une porte claquer. Visiblement, Granger s'est remise du choc et elle est en colère. Cela ne lui a pas pris beaucoup de temps. Elle est forte.

Quand je repense à son visage, déformé par la terreur et l'incompréhension, une partie de moi se sent légèrement coupable : je l'ai humiliée. Elle s'est ramollie depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle ne savait même pas comment me répondre! Où étaient donc passées sa langue acérée et sa répartie cinglante? Elle a pris pour acquis que j'étais inoffensif. Grave erreur.

Puis, la culpabilité se mue en peu à peu hargne. Lorsqu'on s'est installés dans l'appartement, elle m'a sous-estimé. Elle a cru que moi, Drago Malfoy, j'étais trop faible pour qu'elle ait à s'en préoccuper. Elle a cru que je ne serais pas capable de la blesser. L'éducation que j'ai jadis reçue reprend lentement le dessus sur ma personne. Elle n'est qu'une Sang de Bourbe, une née-Moldue inférieure, minable. C'est à peine un être humain. Et elle va regretter de n'avoir ne serait-ce que douté de ma puissance et de ma dangerosité.

Je m'en veux également, parce que moi aussi je me suis adouci depuis la fin des combats. Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Moi, Drago Malfoy, lui suis supérieur. Que cela soit en parlant de mon sang pur, de ma richesse ou de mon influence, je suis au-dessus d'elle. Et le retour à la réalité sera dur pour elle.

Je sors de ma chambre et me dirige lentement vers le salon. Je choisis l'endroit de la confrontation. Un premier point pour moi. Je m'assieds majestueusement dans l'un des fauteuils. Très confortable. J'ai le confort, la préparation et le choix du lieu de mon côté. Rien que cela fait pencher la balance des résultats en ma faveur, avant même d'avoir commencé. Ça, et mon certain talent à rabaisser et blesser les gens de toutes les façons possibles avec mes commentaires acerbes. Elle n'a aucune chance.

Une porte claque, puis des pas se rapprochent de l'entrée du salon. Je tourne sereinement la tête vers celle qui arrive.

_Granger. Je vais te détruire_.

Je suis prêt.

* * *

PDV externe

Une jeune brune aux yeux chocolat entre dans la pièce. Hermione Granger. Déterminée. Un homme blond aux yeux glaciaux l'y attend. Drago Malfoy. Effrayant. L'heure de la confrontation approche.

- Malfoy

C'est plus un constat qu'une question. La voix laisse exprimer un soupçon d'agacement. Seulement de l'agacement. Pour l'instant.

- Granger

Un constat, encore. Mais, cette fois, la voix du garçon est plus menaçante qu'autre chose. Une menace bien cachée derrière son air de parfait petit aristo.

Un silence pesant s'installe peu à peu. La conversation sera visiblement délicate.

* * *

PDV Hermione

- Humm… Je suis là pour te parler de hier soir…

- Je ne vois absolument pas sur quoi il faut discuter.

- Tu… Tu m'as insultée de façon tout à fait déplacée

- Ce n'était en rien déplacé. C'était… réaliste

Aïe. Je me doutais qu'il allait être dur, mais… Aïe. Et je ne peux pas le laisser faire. Je sens la colère monter peu à peu en moi.

- Tu m'insulte pour mes parents? D'accord. Tu veux qu'on parle des tiens? Deux imbéciles surprotégeant et chouchoutant bêtement leur fils. Mais maintenant que bébé Drago ne peut plus se cacher dans les jupes de sa maman, qu'est-ce qu'il va faire? Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire sans ses lâches de parents?

Oups. J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort… mais il l'avait cherché. Sauf qu'en levant les yeux vers lui, je change complètement de point de vue. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple boutade inoffensive. En prononçant cette courte tirade, j'ai signé mon arrêt de mort. Ses yeux me lancent un regard assassin, de quoi me figer sur place.

Il se déplace lentement vers moi, d'une démarche féline. Une démarche d'assassin. Puis, brusquement, il me plaque contre le mur et presse son coude contre ma gorge. J'ai du mal à respirer.

- Ne parle jamais de mes parents. Tu ne les connais pas. Tu ne me connais pas. Tu ne connais rien à ma vie! Tout ce que tu sais, c'est ce que j'ai bien voulu te montrer!

- J'en ai marre de tout ça, Malfoy! J'en ai marre des insultes et des coups bas! De ton comportement méprisant!

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Granger? Aller pleurnicher dans les bras de ta mère? Ah, mais j'oubliais : toi aussi, ils sont plus là tes parents. Sauf que toi, ils sont partis. Ils se sont barrés pour s'éloigner de toi!

- Tais-toi! Tu n'en sais rien! Tu n'as absolument aucune idée de ce qui s'est vraiment passé!

Il me relâche enfin. Je m'arrête quelques secondes pour reprendre mon souffle, puis je reprends :

- Je ne suis plus capable. De tout ça. Je n'en suis plus capable. Je m'en vais. Je me trouve un autre appartement. Je préfère vivre dans la rue que rester ici! Tu le payeras tout seul, ce studio. Ou tu retourneras dans ton foutu manoir! Peu m'importe, je ne veux plus avoir affaire à toi!

Une émotion semble surgir dans ses pupilles, d'habitude si froides. Serait-ce… de la panique? Il se reprend vite.

- Tu crois que partir est la solution? Tu crois que fuir te rend forte? Et il est passé où ce fameux courage de Griffondor? Tout ça est faux, tu n'es qu'une trouillarde, incapable de tenir quelques jours devant quelqu'un qui représente un véritable défi. Tu fuis parce que tu assume ton infériorité.

_Ce n'est que de la provocation. Ne réponds pas, ne réponds pas…_

- C'est ce que tu penses? Eh bien, tu te trompes! Je suis bien plus forte que ce que tu crois. J'en suis tout à fait capable!

- On parie?

_Non… Ne réponds pas…_

- … D'accord

- Je parie que tu ne tiendras pas un mois ici.

- Je parie le contraire. Quels sont les enjeux?

- Si tu perds… Tu es à moi. Je fais ce que je veux de toi. Tu es ma _chose_. Pas que tu sois autre chose qu'un vulgaire objet pour moi, une erreur de l'humanité, mais après, tu seras ma _possession._

- Si TU perds… Tu pars. Tu t'éloignes de moi et on ne se revoit plus jamais. Je ne reverrai plus ta sale tête de con égoïste et… perturbant.

À peine ma dernière phrase prononcée qu'il acquiesce en signe d'accord et disparait dans sa chambre. Étrange… Il ne réplique pas…

La réalisation de ce que je viens de faire me frappe alors de plein fouet. J'ai toujours été impulsive, mais je savais garder la tête froide. J'ai toujours été réputée pour être la plus réfléchie du trio d'or, mais ce que je viens de faire… C'est la pire erreur de ma vie...

Je fais la première chose qui me vient en tête. Je me dirige vers le téléphone. J'appelle la seule personne qui peut comprendre. La seule en qui j'ai vraiment confiance, mais à qui je n'ai pas parlé depuis la fin des combats. Une personne à qui j'ai appris à utiliser le téléphone pendant la guerre. Un moyen plus sûr que les moyens sorciers pour communiquer.

_- Oui, allo?_

Ginny… J'ai fait une énorme bêtise …

* * *

PDV Drago

Ouf… C'était moins une… Elle a failli m'échapper, la petite Sang-de-Bourbe, et la Maîtresse aurait été furieuse. Mais maintenant, elle est enchaînée à moi pour un mois. Un long mois pendant duquel elle ne sortira pas indemne. Cette infernale et dégoûtante née-Moldue me sera bientôt soumise. Mais ça sera compliqué… Elle est plus farouche que je le croyais, cette fille. Mais elle va s'écraser, ça je me le suis juré. Sauf que je risque d'avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide.

Je vais avoir besoin d'une personne bien spécifique. Une personne avec une âme noire de Serpentard, comme moi, mais qui a le calme et la force de me tempérer et de me contrôler. Mon meilleur ami, ou peut-être ancien meilleur ami, puisque nous ne nous sommes pas parlé depuis… depuis la fin de la guerre, je crois. Mais il est temps de reprendre contact avec certaines personnes précises.

- CRAC!

* * *

À peine arrivé au manoir, une voix grave résonne à mes oreilles :

- Drago… Quelle surprise…

- Tout ne va pas pour le mieux, alors, oui, on recontacte les gens qu'il faut… Et j'ai besoin de toi pour un sujet bien particulier… Blaise…

* * *

Alors j'espère que vous avez apprécié (redondant, je sais...)!

Review-ez et partagez, vous savez à quel point ça me fait plaisir de savoir vos avis et vos commentaires!

Bonne lecture!

GRSpourtoujours


End file.
